


Cold Water

by subak



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just fluff and nothing else, M/M, hints of jihan if you squint, verkwan was made for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak/pseuds/subak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in his lowest moments, Hansol will always be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Water

Seungkwan never lets Hansol see him in his most vulnerable state.

He believed Hansol only deserved the best so whenever possible, Seungkwan would put his best face forward, hiding any pain or sadness because that’s the least he could do for Hansol.

But Hansol knew better. He always did.

He never questioned Seungkwan or forced him to tell him what’s wrong. Instead, he would offer his shoulder and silence as he tried to soothe Seungkwan and comfort him in hopes of making him feel better. It was the only thing he could do for Seungkwan since words couldn’t help his nerves. Hansol did the best he could in providing warmth and eventually Seungkwan’s grasp on Hansol’s shirt would tighten and a shaky sigh would escape his lips as he plunges into the details of his troubles.

When Seungkwan is done letting his worries out, Hansol would tuck him under his chin and kiss the top of his head, reminding him that he has nothing to be afraid of and that there will always be someone with him because this world is too big for one person to walk alone. Hansol wanted to be there for Seungkwan and hold his hand throughout the journey.

“I feel so pathetic,” Seungkwan mumbled into the dip of Hansol’s neck.

“Don’t,” Hansol said, brushing his lips along forehead. “You’re not pathetic. You’re tired. You’re frustrated. You’re just being human.”

Seungkwan slips his free hand into Hansol’s, he interlocks their fingers and Seungkwan can feel Hansol’s thumb running across his knuckles. “You’re amazing,” Seungkwan says.

Hansol laughs, sending rumbles into his chest. “I’m just being human.”

\--

When Hansol comes home to see Seungkwan fanning the dark smoke rising from the stovetop, he doesn’t freak out.

Instead, he finds it endearing because Seungkwan is standing in the apartment’s kitchen in a pink apron with cheeks flushed as he tries to save whatever is left in the pan. Hansol smiles at Seungkwan, who looks at him sheepishly. He presses a quick kiss to Seungkwan’s cheek before going to open the balcony door.

“It’s supposed to be steak but now it’s just black rubbish,” Seungkwan explains, poking the meat with his chopsticks.

Hansol eyes Seungkwan’s choice of cooking utensil and laughs as Seungkwan lets out an overdramatic sigh. “It’s okay. I’ve always liked my steak well done anyways.”

“Oh, it’s well done, alright,” Seungkwan says as he takes the pan off the stove and carries it to the garbage and with a flick of a wrist, the steak falls in with a plop. “Well done past the proper time.”

Hansol lets out another hearty laugh as he leans back onto the counter and watches Seungkwan toss the pan in the sink. He knows Seungkwan is upset even if he doesn’t voice it out loud. Sure he was joking around, but it was his own defense mechanism; hiding how he really felt on the inside.

Hansol wraps his arms around Seungkwan and rests his chin on his shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, okay? It’s just steak.”

Seungkwan smiles at the sudden gesture and shakes his head. “If there’s anyone I’m beating up, it’s that blog writer. 7 minutes on each side? Ridiculous.”

“Okay,” Hansol mumbles into Seungkwan’s shoulder. “Just checking.”

Seungkwan has given on scrubbing the dark bits off the pan and opts for soaking it in water instead. He unhooks Hansol’s arms only to turn in his spot to face him. He places a hand on Hansol’s face, cradling his cheek. Hansol’s hand automatically go up to cover Seungkwan’s hand, turning it so he could kiss his wrist.

“Do you think the landlord is going to ask us why there’s a weird smell coming from our apartment?” Seungkwan asks, arms winding itself around Hansol’s neck.

Hansol reaches for Seungkwan’s waist pulling him into a hug. “We could always show her the garbage. And the pan.”

Seungkwan sighs and tightens his hold around Hansol. “I can’t believe I trusted that blogger. I should’ve known better.”

Hansol pulls away from Seungkwan and smirks. “You know, I can think of something better we can do in 7 minutes.”

Before Seungkwan could reply with a witty remark about Hansol’s skewed judgement of time, his lips is captured by Hansol’s in a searing kiss and all Seungkwan could think about was how terrible Hansol is and how he wishes these 7 minutes would last forever.

\--

“Do you notice anything different about me?”

Hansol froze immediately and he could feel his heart plunge into the depths of his stomach. He looks up from his novel to see Seungkwan standing at the foot of their bed, waiting expectedly.

Hansol swallows, suddenly feeling light-headed. He was never good at this nor, does he understand the need for it either; the same need of being reassured that Hansol pays enough attention to Seungkwan to see even the tiniest difference. Hansol blames Jeonghan for this behavior. He’s 100% sure during their monthly brunches Jeonghan must’ve said something. He probably said something about how if he really loves you, he would know if you gained even a pound.

Hansol makes a note to talk to Jisoo about Jeonghan’s horrible influence over Seungkwan. He knows he’s not around enough because of work but Hansol always makes up for the time they’ve lost whether it was over dinners or even just in when they’re lying in bed. He refuses to believe the value of their relationship can be judged through something as dumb as noticing Seungkwan’s hair part has changed from 7:3 to 8:2.

“Well?”

Hansol is still looking Seungkwan up and down, trying desperately to compare this Seungkwan with the Seungkwan from yesterday. He’s not going to fall for this because if he does, Jeonghan is going to be on his case about it. Hansol refuses to listen to Jeonghan scold him about being insensitive while Jisoo is in the background giggling, showing no support at all.

Seungkwan must’ve noticed the panic in Hansol’s eyes because he bursts out laughing, pointing at Hansol as he throws his head back in a throaty laugh.

“I was just kidding!” Seungkwan says, recovering from his laughing fit. “I wasn’t actually being serious.”

Hansol groans and he picks up his book from his chest and shields his face away from Seungkwan. The bed dips as Seungkwan takes a seat beside Hansol, yanking the book away from him. He’s looking at Hansol with the biggest grin on his face because he thought Seungkwan was having one of those moments where he doubted himself and he needed someone to remind him that he was fine the way he was.

Seungkwan had stopped having those moments long after he met Hansol. He realized he didn’t need to constantly worry about what he looked like because he already had someone who loved him the way he was. Seungkwan hadn’t realized how much he depended on those small reassurances until Hansol gave him a reason not to. He stopped worrying about things that could lead him to sleepless nights and for that, he owed Hansol his life.

“Don’t be mad, okay?” Seungkwan said, resting his head against Hansol’s shoulder. “I didn’t think you would take it seriously.”

“How can I not?” Hansol grumbled, still very upset. “It’s a question that usually predicts the longevity of one’s relationship.”

Seungkwan scoffs and nudges Hansol’s foot with his. “That’s stupid. That question definitely can’t predict the longevity of our relationship.”

This peeked Hansol’s interest. “How come?”

“I don’t know when exactly, but I somehow just stopped caring for things like that,” Seungkwan began. “Like the constant need for validation? I don’t need it anymore. I can finally be myself without that constant nagging in the back of my head.”

Seungkwan turned to look at Hansol, who was staring back at him intently. “I blame you for that.”

Hansol breaks out into the biggest smile possible. It’s the kind where it reaches his eyes and his teeth are perfectly aligned on top of each other. He leans down and kisses Seungkwan’s forehead before Seungkwan goes back to his original position of resting on Hansol’s shoulder.

Seungkwan is watching his feet and Hansol’s feet nudge each other back and forth as he listens to Hansol talk about his day. He’s going off about a new guy they picked up. He’s a little clumsy and seems a bit lost but Hansol has taken a liking to him. Seungkwan occasionally jumps in with his own comments but it’s mostly Hansol supplying the conversation. He doesn’t mind because as much as Seungkwan would hate to admit it, he just wants to listen to Hansol’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another unhealthy obsession over an OTP of mine. 
> 
> I wasn't planning on writing this but one thing led to another and wow this took a turn.


End file.
